The Blacksmith's Dilemma
by CleopatraVII
Summary: Elizabeth is worried about Will, and Jack goes to check it out, only to find something very unexpected. Please R&R (JW)


A/N: Whee! Me again! Woot! Another angsty POTC story, where, yet again, the characters AREN'T mine, goshdangit! Oh, yeah… please review!

~The Blacksmith's Dilemma~

"Will? Oh, William?!" Jack Sparrow called out, pounding his fist against the delicate villa's door. "Will, are ye in there, lad?" 

The door was forced under another few strenuous minutes of beatings before it flew open, and jack promptly rapped Elizabeth on the nose (and none too lightly, at that).

"Eh? Aye, Elizabeth! Where be Will?" Jack asked, choosing to ignore the fact that he had just stumbled his way into annoying Elizabeth.

Elizabeth glared coldly at Jack while rubbing her nose furiously. "Hello, Jack. Pleasant weather we're having, you say? Oh, yes, it is. Quite warm, but not too bad. How am I? Just fine, really. Spiffing. You're sorry for battering down my door and nearly BREAKING my NOSE?! That's just FINE."

Jack winced, then shuffled his feet and gave her a cheeky grin. "Ah, Mrs. Turner! O'course yer lookin' beautiful, as always. Terribly sorry 'bout the little knock to yer nose, but that's no problem, I hope. The weather is perfect fer sailing, if you ask me. Now, where is dear William, the whelp of Port Royale?"

"He's not here."

"Eh?"

"He's not here." Elizabeth repeated stonily. She stared at Jack for a moment, apparently sizing him up, before she averted her eyes and added, "He's been out all night. He went to work at the shop, he sometimes falls asleep there… I think he may have fallen asleep again." she said the last part without any conviction at all, and tears welled into her large eyes before she blinked them away.

Swaying slightly, the pirate captain watched her carefully. He put an arm around her shoulders and heaved a sigh. "There, there, Lizzie. I'll get William fer ye, savvy?"

William Turner's wife looked up at Jack hopefully. "W-will you really?" she asked timidly.

"Aye, o'course I will, Lizzie. Now, tell me: how often has Willie…ah… 'fallen asleep' away from home?"

Elizabeth grimaced slightly, then replied, "About four times a week as of late." while refusing to meet Jack's kohl lined eyes.

Jack, who was not, despite his common actions, a complete idiot, rubbed his bearded chin thoughtfully. Then, as if coming to an agreement with himself, he nodded his head curtly. "Fair Elizabeth, I will retrieve your beloved whelp for you, and escort him home all by me onesies… after having a chat, savvy?" 

Smiling a small, hopeful smile and wiping her eyes, Mrs. Turner calmly replied, "Thanks, Jack… oh, and one other thing? Call me 'Lizzie' again, and I shall harm you… 'savvy'?"

Laughing, the pirate nodded his head. "Savvy." he answered, then turned in a drunken circle and swayed away down the street, heading to the cross road that would lead to William's shop. 

Once out of Elizabeth's sight, Jack turned away from the shop and headed towards the local bordello.

~*~*~*~ 

Jack walked through the doors, and was instantly greeted by a scantily clad beautiful woman. "Can I help you?" she purred.

"Nah, I'm lookin' fer Will Turner. Tall chap, brown hair, brown eyes. Acts like a eunuch."

"Ah, jes… Meester Turner ees here."

"Bloody hell!"

"Room fifteen, up stairs, on your left," the woman purred, each word rolling exotically from her mouth, "And try to hurry, please. We need that room."

Jack smiled his usual cheeky smile at her, and said, "Ah, no worries, ma'am. This won't take but a moment." With that said, he headed towards Will's rented room, not missing the lustful glances he received from the woman as he went.

The purring woman walked back to her normal station at the door, still smiling softly from her encounter with the famed Jack Sparrow. Her hips swayed prettily as she walked, and she finally reached the door. No sooner had she reached her station than:

****

BAM!

"JACK! LET GO OF ME! OW! F**K!"

"Thas' precisely why yer comin' with me."

"JACK SPARROW! YOU STUPID F**K! LEMME GO!"

Jack Sparrow dragged William Turner ungracefully out of the bordello. Jack paused at the door, and shot a cheeky grin at the door woman. "Quick enough, luv?"

The woman nodded, eyes wide. 

After flashing her a final gold-lined grin, Jack continued dragging Will off into the night. 

~*~*~*~

Instead of taking William directly home, as Will had originally feared, Jack dragged him to his work place and slammed him unceremoniously to the floor. The pirate captain's features were alight with a rage that was boiling just below his skin. Will struggled to his feet, and was almost immediately pushed roughly into a chair by Jack. He plopped in with a "Hoof!" of indignation.

"Lad, what the _hell_ are you doing in _that_ place?" Jack hissed.

Will stared coldly back at him. "None of your business."

Wiping his face, Jack turned away. "Why where you there? And don't try me patience, lad. I'm in no mood fer it."

With a deep breath, Will turned to Jack. "I was there because I needed to be there."

"Lad, that answer's just not good enough. I want to hear everything, savvy?" Jack's eyes locked onto Will's. Kohl lined amber eyes, full of reproach, left no room for argument.

Will hung his head. "I-I'm just not interested in wo—I-I… Elizabeth." His eyes focused on the ground, and he kept his face as blank as possible given the circumstances. 

Jack paused briefly, then put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Jus' not cuttin' it under the sheets?"

"No, no… it's not her at all… it's me…" Will quickly responded, a blush creeping into his face.

"Wass that mean?"

A deep sigh proceeded some incomprehensible mumbling.

Jack leaned forward theatrically. "What was that, luv? I missed it."

Will sat up straighter and locked eyes with Jack. "I love you, and that's why I can't be with Elizabeth any more. Jack…"

The Captain of the Black Pearl bit his lip. "Will, m'lad. I've…eh, experimented a bit. And, aye, ye are very… _very_… attractive… Well, y'see lad, it's just not meant fer us to be."

Tears sprang to Will's eyes as the rejection overwhelmed his heart. "Why isn't it? I love you, Jack."

"Will… ye need an heir. Stay with Elizabeth, and away from that bloody bordello- ye'll catch crabs bigger than yer… ah…. fist." Jack struggled to explain. In truth, he wanted this young man, but he couldn't let this happen. He leaned closer to Will, maintaining eye contact to help strengthen his point.

"Jack…" William breathed Jack's name, then pressed his lips to the handsome pirate's. His arm's looped around the back of Jack's neck to pull him closer.

They kissed and caressed passionately for a moment before breaking the kiss. "Will." Jack said huskily, and soon the two men were sinking towards the ground.

~*~*~*~

Will awoke the next morning on the floor of his shop, feeling content. A blanket had been put over him while he slept, as well as one underneath him to keep him from getting too dirty. His clothes were neatly folded, and were currently serving a purpose as his pillow. Will was naked, the cool air of the shop causing him to shiver lightly.

Smiling softly, he reached beside him. Will found that Jack was no where. After dressing in silence, he stood up, quickly surveyed the Shop, and then, upon finding it empty, headed home.

~*~*~*~

"WILL!" Elizabeth cried as she ran to her husband. "I was worried sick! Jack came and told me he found you asleep at the shop, and that you would be along of your own accord. He also said to tell you that he hoped you fulfilled your task… does that make sense?"

Remembering the kisses, caresses, and soft moans of Jack Sparrow, Will nodded. 

"You must be stiff… come in and have some tea."

"All right, love." Will responded, and followed her into the house.

Elizabeth suddenly paused and looked Will in the eyes. "I love you, William Turner."

"I love you too, Elizabeth…" Will responded, and kissed her quickly on the cheek. He behaved like a good husband for the rest of the day, and past that.

But he still thought of Jack and the night they had spent together, and would occasionally wonder what would happen next time Jack paid a visit.

A/N: Weird, I know. Please review! 


End file.
